


Dive

by CertainUncertainty



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty
Summary: You traced his bottom lip with your thumb then took his face into your hands. “Does it compare to your fantasies?”sub!Youngjae x dom!reader
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Female Character(s), Choi Youngjae/You
Kudos: 43





	Dive

It'd been a long fucking day. Waves of customers in lines as long as the eye could see. It was a fucking nightmare. But the only thing that got you through it was knowing you could take a long, luxurious bubble bath when you got home. Your roommate, Youngjae, was supposed to be out with his friends so you didn't have to worry about tying up the only bathroom. You drove like a bat out of hell the whole way home and didn't bother to throw your shoes in your room. You just stripped on your way to the bathroom once you were sure you were the only one there.

Foam nearly spilled over the edge of the tub as you got in. The aromatherapy candles and lavender essential oils soothed your frazzled nerves as you reclined, eyes closed, and let your mind wander. It wasn't long before you fell asleep.

So naturally, Youngjae came home early.

The outing with his friends wasn't a bust, but it was far from fun. Jackson and Yugyeom knocked someone over and everyone got into a scuffle. Though he'd avoided getting the shit knocked out of him, no one else had such luck. After getting banned from the club, everyone parted ways choosing to lie low for the rest of the night. What else could he do? Go home. Play with Coco.

Maybe talk his lovely roommate into a movie and popcorn.

He spotted your car parked near the front of the building. His spirits lifted a little. When he opened the front door, his jaw dropped. A trail of clothes—yours by the looks of it—went from the front door and stopped at the bathroom door. He paused, worried. Had you brought someone home? You never have. Should he leave and give you privacy? But what if you were sick and needed help?

"______?" He called out, moving through the apartment with caution, ears straining to hear. Instead, Coco yipped and came running, pawing at his pants leg with excitement. He quickly picked her up. "Ssh. Is she home?”

Coco covered his cheek with wet licks. She was of no help when it counted. He tiptoed past your bedroom and the bathroom to his own, putting Coco back in her kennel and latching the door shut. He promised himself he'd let her out the second he was sure everything was safe and you were okay.

"_____?" He called out before knocking on the bathroom door. A glance over his shoulder confirmed you weren't in your bedroom. The door was wide open, and the room was dark. No noises came from it. He knocked again. This time he heard water slosh softly. Were you asleep? Could you not hear him? He tried to keep his thoughts positive, but suddenly he had visions of you submerged in water, cold and unmoving. It scared the shit out of him. Without a second thought, the twisted the knob and pushed the door in.

He nearly had a heart attack.

You were slouched down far too low for his liking. Your chin was completely submerged in bubbles so he had no idea how high the water really was. The water sloshed as you slipped even further, knees becoming more visible above the bubbles.

“_____, no!” He was at your side in a second, reaching into the water and yanking you up into a sitting position.

You blinked slowly, barely understanding Youngjae’s panicked rant about drowning and fires. You rolled your shoulders and stretched, raising your arms above your head to get the kink out of your neck from sleeping in that shitty angle.

Then it was quiet. Too quiet given he was in the room.

You looked at him, eyes still blinking to focus and chase away the last feelings of sleep. He stared at you, frozen stiff as if he’d been petrified. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I just wanted—you didn’t answer me. I thought you were drowning!” He slapped a hand over his eyes and stood, the other hand held out as he felt his way towards the door.

You looked down. The bubbles weren’t nearly as thick as they’d been before. Your breasts were on full display with little lakes of clarity in the bubbles revealing your thighs and more. A loud thud followed by a whiny groan drew your attention back to your adorably “innocent” roommate, now holding his elbow.

“Jae.” You turned and pressed against the cold side of the tub to hide your chest. “You okay?”

“Why do they call it a funny bone? It’s not—”

“It’s not funny, I know. Come here.” You held out your hand, wiggling your fingers impatiently.

“Why?” He peeked at you then shut his eyes. “You’re naked. It isn’t right of me to look.”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m telling you to get over here. I won’t get mad if you look.” You dropped your hand. “I didn’t yell at you for coming in here, did I?”

It took him all of a second to drop his hand and open his eyes. Once you made eye contact, you held up your hand again. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” You smiled. He stepped over your lace panties and bra to put his hand in yours. You bit back a groan at how soft and warm it was. You pulled him closer and nuzzled his hand. “Thank you for checking on me.”

His ears turned red as he ducked his head a little and mumbled, “You don’t have to thank me.”

“No?” You looked at him with a sly grin. His eyes hadn’t left your face. “I believe I owe you. Hm.” You looked at the melting bubble mountains around you. “The water is still warm. How about a quick bath?”

He did a double-take, biting down on his bottom lip then following it with a quick swipe of his tongue. “I-I couldn’t. You’re a great roommate. What if this makes things awkward between us?”

“I won’t let that happen,” you said with confidence, holding his gaze. “You’re one of my favorite people. I like living here and I like living with you more. Besides, I’m pretty sure BamBam and Yuggie would corrupt the fuck out of you. Someone has to stick around and fight for your honor.”

A small smile replaced his frown. “I don’t think that’s how that works, _____.”

“Okay, maybe not. But won’t you join me? You can wash my back and tell me why you’re home so early.”

He stared at the floor for a moment before nodding his head. “Okay. But you have to close your eyes so I can undress and get in.”

“Are you serious?” You’d seen him naked before, but it didn’t count because it’d been an accident. This was on purpose and you wanted to get a good look. “I’ve seen everything you’re trying to hide.”

“Then I’ll go put on a movie—” he said, turning to leave. You tightened your grip on his hand.

“No! Okay, fine. Fine.” You turned around and folded your arms with your eyes screwed shut. You listened intently to the rustle of clothes and zippers. Within a minute, he was settling into the water behind you. His legs fit comfortably around your hips and you thanked the landlord for choosing garden tubs. “Comfy?”

He made a pleased noise as he gathered water in his hands and dumped it over your back. “Where’s your loofah?”

You snatched it off the spout and handed it over your shoulder. “You can pick whatever shower gel you like.”

“Really?” He already had a bottle in hand. The one he bought you for your birthday. A brown sugar and cream mousse that you were sure was as expensive as a full tank of gas in BamBam’s truck. “This one smells the best.”

“You’re biased, Jae-bird.”

“Mmm. Maybe but it compliments you so well. You always look good enough to eat.” He was being painfully honest. He didn’t think he had a chance with you. He always felt like you sealed him into your friend zone and he was too pitiful to force his way out. Being anything to you, even just a friend, was better than nothing. Wasn’t it? Being this close to you yet being too scared to make a move out of fear that he’d lose you was torture.

If only.

You were aware of his silence but let it linger as his fingertips grazed your hip and the loofah, saturated with soap, gently pressed against your back. He moved in small, tight circles. Up and down your spine. Shoulder to shoulder. It cured the soreness and sparked fire between your thighs.

“You never told me you were so good at massages,” you pouted, arching your back as he went down your spine again.

“You never asked,” he said simply. “There’s a bunch of things I can do that you don’t know about.”

“Like?” You looked over your shoulder.

He let out a laugh and shook his head. You dipped your hand under the water and seized a chunk of his thigh, giving it a firm pinch. He yelped and snatched your hand away, holding it firmly by the wrist. “Ow!”

“Like?” You repeated firmly. His dick twitched against your ass as he avoided your eyes.

“I-I can make a girl squirt.”

“ _I’m sorry?_ ” You turned a bit more to see his face clearly. “Who the fuck taught you _that_?”

You couldn’t make out his reply but it’s likely he named BamBam. That little shit was in for it the next time you saw him. He’d better know sign language because he’d see nothing but your hands flying.

“_____, don’t blame my friends. I looked it up on my own. I was curious.” His pout killed you.

“Okay. But still, someone’s out there giving out top government secrets like it’s nothing.”

“It isn’t something you’d like?” He sounded worried. You looked at him and felt a tiny piece of you die. He was sad. You turned around and crawled closer to him, unfazed by his nudity. He gasped and went to cover himself but he was too slow. You threw your arms around his head and pulled it to your chest.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not really upset about it. Just…shocked.” You let him go, and he turned his cute little face up at you. “When we met, you were so innocent and precious. I just want to protect that.”

“But can’t I be precious and still know some things like that?”

This man is going to be the death of you.

Your reply came out strained. “ _Yes._ ”

“T-then can I try something on you? I learned it last week.” His hand went to your hips and pulled.

“Where the hell are you getting this info?” You put your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as he maneuvered your knees to the sides of his thighs, putting his legs between yours.

“A gentleman never gives away his secrets.” He grinned up at you with a finger to his lips. Both of his arms went around your waist and he pulled you flush against him. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and suckled gently, moaning softly. “So soft.” He went for the other one, taking his time to nip at the tender skin around it before pulling it into his mouth and gently biting. A jolt went through you to your core, leaving you clenching around nothing.

“Was this what you learned?” You asked through your teeth, willing yourself to not mark up his skin as his suckles turned rough and demanding. It was all happening so fast that you worried you’d cum.

“No.” He pulled away from your breast with a pop. “I just couldn’t resist.” His tongue lapped at the nipple. “With the way you’re grinding on me, I don’t think you want me to stop just yet.”

You’re so going to kick BamBam’s ass—

His hand cupped your pussy as he sucked your nipple into his mouth. A soft moan escaped your lips as his middle finger deftly parted your lips, circling your entrance a few times before dipping inside up to the first knuckle. Your head dropped back with a curse. He toyed with you, rolling his tongue around your nipple then flicking it until you were shaking.

“Jae, please.” You whispered trying to hold on to your last bits of sanity. Just like that, he stopped and pushed his finger all the way in until his palm was flat against you.

But that was it.

He didn’t move. You looked down and found his eyes on you, waiting patiently. When you didn’t say anything, he moved his finger in and out a few times then stopped again.

You patted his shoulder. “Don’t stop,” you whispered. When his finger continued, easing in and out of you, gently stroking your walls, you slipped your wet fingers into his hair and gave it a gentle tug. “ _Fuck._ ”

You rode his hand at your own pace and he was content to give you what you demanded. It gave you a power high. Soon enough his dick was pressing against the inside of your thigh, practically begging for attention. You guided his hands to your waist and eased down against it, forcing him to look you in the eyes as you both came into contact. His dick nestled in between your lower lips. He hissed as his hips bucked up.

“Oh, my fucking—I—please.” He looked down at where you touched, pulling on your hips in a feeble attempt to get inside. “Please _____, can I? Can I just—I really want to—Fuck—” He was a fucking mess. You rocked your hips just enough for him to get some pleasure. His head fell back into the palm of your hand, eyes shut and mouth open, filling the bathroom with the most beautiful moan you’d ever heard. It was melodic.

Your little songbird.

“How does it feel?” You traced his bottom lip with your thumb then took his face into your hands. “Does it compare to your fantasies?”

His eyes opened and his brow creased. “How did you know? Who told you?”

You leaned in and inhaled his breath, grinding down on him harder, moaning softly as the tip of his dick caught your clit. “The walls are thin, baby.” He moaned and his fingertips pressed into your skin harder. “I can hear you at night.”

His eyes rolled back as he pushed and pulled you against him. “H-how long—shit—have you known?”

“Two months now.” You brushed your lips against his then stole a sloppy open-mouth kiss.

“Why didn’t you say something?” He guided your hand back to his hair, closing it into a fist and pulling his hair. “Please, ____.”

You obliged his desire and pulled until he hissed with pain. “I didn’t think you’d appreciate me bringing it up.” You pressed kisses against his throat, biting some places to leave dark marks on his beautiful skin. “But I wanted to go to your room and help you cum. I really did.”

“I-I wouldn’t have been upset,” he lost his voice to a moan. “Shit. You feel so good. I’ve never been this hard before.” He winced as he brushed over your clit again. “Please, _____. Take it. Put me inside you. Please.”

You stole another kiss then bit his lip, letting it go with a smirk. “You don’t want to cum like this? With my pussy jacking you off? It’s better than your hand, right?”

His hands moved to your shoulders and dragged them down your back, no doubt leaving marks of his own. “Yes, but being inside you, actually _fucking_ you would be so much better.” His hips began moving with you. “Come on, baby. Please. Please.”

“You sound so cute when you beg for me.” You sighed, lifting up just enough for him to position himself at your entrance.

He pushed you down, moaning louder, a long solid baritone note that had you clenching his dick in response. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. So tight. Perfect. Your pussy’s perfect.” He buried his head between your breasts and shuddered. “Don’t wanna cum yet. Too soon.”

You threaded your fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. “It’s okay. You can cum if you want to.”

He shook his head. “N-not until you do. I don’t want this to end.” He squeezed you tighter. “I want to remember this.”

“You say that like this is a one-time thing.” You giggled when he twitched inside you, swelling just a bit more.

“It’s not?” The hope in his voice was too pure.

“As long as you want it, we can do this whenever we want.” You lifted his face to yours and kissed him. Tired of chaste kisses, you licked the seam of his lips and he moaned. The kiss deepened. He bit your lips, and you licked the roof his mouth, earning another loud deep moan.

“I can’t—I need to—damn,” he babbled as he leaned back, gripped your hips, and started thrusting up. “Please cum, ____. I want to taste it.”

His words went straight to your clit, and you started moaning with him, getting louder with every odd stroke. It felt good, but he was miles ahead of you. Sensing your plight, he twisted his hand around so that his thumb could reach your clit. With the water sloshing around you, it felt like his tongue.

“Ride me, _____. Please. Fuck me hard. You’re so fucking hot. I’m yours.” His words died in his throat as your pussy clamped down on him. “Shit!” He increased the speed of his thumb.

You pulled his head to you and cupped a breast, guiding the nipple to his mouth. He accepted it greedily, moaning wildly as he sucked hard. He got louder and louder as his thrusts became disjointed. Water splashed everywhere, spilling over the side of the tub and soaking the bathmat. He pulled away from you and cried out as he came, pushing you down until he filled every inch of you. You rocked against him gently, riding out his orgasm just to hear more of his sweet moans, pressing kisses on his jaw and neck.

He held you close as he whispered things you couldn’t make out, like little prayers or something, and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Once he got sensitive, he tapped your thigh. “Stand up for me.”

Thinking it hurt, you did so without question. His hands grabbed your thighs and pulled you towards his face. Before you knew it, his lips had latched onto your clit. You screamed at the contact, shocked, then began moaning.

“Jae, oh my—shit—you’re gonna make me cum,” you grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his head back.

“Cum for me, _____. I want to taste you. Please, let me—”

You cut him off as you mounted his face. His tongue dipped into your entrance, sampling himself before latching onto your clit and sucking. You braced yourself against the tiled wall and whined as you rocked your hips. He held you steady by your ass and kept his eyes on your face. When you moved faster, he sucked harder and his fingertips pressed into your skin until it hurt.

You were right there.

Just a little more—

You let go of his hair and put both hands on the wall as you screamed curses mixed with his name. But he didn’t stop. He held you in place as he shoved his tongue into your spasming cunt and lapped up your combined cum. He moaned just as loudly. You could feel him sucking it out and swallowing. If he didn’t stop, you’d cum again.

When he finally let you go, you nearly fell backward. He caught you and eased you down his body until you were chest to chest again. He grinned and licked his lips, then leaned forward and kissed you.

“My fantasies wish they were as great as the real deal.”


End file.
